LCSLooking Inward
by The Lilac Elf of Lothlorien
Summary: PostLife's Constant Shift story! Draco and Mallory finally get everything they've wanted Marriage and kids


AUTHOR'S NOTES: This story is actually supposed to be shoved somewhere between 'Life's Constant Shift' and the third story in this little trilogy. I finally decided to give this it's own seperate story as it doesn't fit elsewhere. The songs used belong to Bryan Adams, Billy Joel, Montgomery Gentry, Rascal Flatts, and Tim McGraw and are no property of mine.

Don't forget to review if you like!

HARRY POTTER: Looking Inward

Four years after Harry and Ginny had celebrated the birth of their twin daughters, another wonderful even took place: the wedding of Draco Malfoy and Mallory Potter.

On the grounds of Hogwarts, a small dais had been built in front of which Draco and Mallory were due to say their vows and be officially joined as husband and wife.

The sun was high in the sky and a warm summer breeze floated by as the last of the wedding attendees took their seats. Draco stood at the front by the altar with Tobias Potter as his best man and Harry and Ron Weasley as groomsmen. All were snappily dressed and wearing tuxes underneath navy blue dress robes with Draco wearing green wedding robes over his own tux.

On the other side, Ginny Potter and Hermione Weasley stood as maid of honor and bridesmaid.

Silver, who was sitting with her husband and her almost-4-year-old son, Alden, flicked her wand and music began playing as James Potter walked his daughter down the aisle.

"_Well I'm wrapped around your finger  
I'm never letting go  
You know I'm happy just to linger  
And let the feeling flow  
_

"_This must be an illusion  
I know this can't be real  
But right here and right now  
This is paradise I feel"_

Draco smiled as Mallory seemed to float up to him in her flowing white wedding dress. She didn't need wedding robes… she was beautiful enough without them.

James handed Mallory over and went to sit with Lily and their twins, Valerie and Michael.

"_I never thought I'd find someone to move me  
Someone who could see right thru me  
You found your way into my head  
Where even angels fear to tread"_

Draco took Mallory's hands in his and said, "I wasn't sure I was good. You were. I didn't think I had the strength to walk away from being a Death Eater. You were. I didn't believe that I deserved to be loved by someone as wonderful as you. You believed in me. You never wavered… never doubted. And now… the only thing I have ever been completely certain of is that I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Mallory's green eyes met Draco's blue ones as she said, "I saw in you what no one else saw… a warm, loving soul and a generous heart. It took a long time to get you to see that, and even when you did, I don't think you believed that it was real. Draco, my love for you is as real as the diamond you put on my finger. I love you and I can't wait to be with you for the rest of my life."

"_The way we fit together  
Its like were meant to be  
And right here and right now  
This is paradise to me_

"_I never thought I'd find someone to move me  
Someone who could see right through me  
You found your way into my head  
Where even angels fear to tread"_

James watched as Draco and Mallory exchanged the rest of their vows and wedding bands. He couldn't believe that this beautiful woman in the white wedding dress was his own little girl.

"_Go on, take on this old world_

_But to me you know _

_You'll always be_

_My little girl"_

James heard Lily whisper in his ear. "You know… it's okay to cry."

"That's our little girl," James whispered back.

"Not so little anymore," Lily said, smiling as Draco pulled his new wife into his arms and kissed her.

"Not anymore," James agreed, a tear sliding down his cheek.

----

The reception was held in the Great Hall and the first dance was a slow, loving song by Billy Joel. (Silver had been in charge of the music and every song had been carefully selected.)

Mallory put her arms around her husband's neck as Draco put his hands on his wife's waist.

"I never met anyone like you, Mallory," Draco said, smiling. Someone as… wonderful as you… and the fact that you love me too."

"And that will never change," Mallory promised. "I'll love you forever and always."

After a few songs, drinks and dances, James gathered Sirius, Remus and Tobias near where Silver was working the music.

Hardly anyone noticed anything until Sirius got on the microphone. "Um… I just want to point out to that Silver is the one who introduced me to this song—"

"If you're making this all my decision, Mister—" Silver warned, reaching for her wand.

Sirius quickly scrambled for words as everyone started staring. "Um, uh… anyway—This was all my idea, Silver just supplied the music."

"Thank you, honey," Silver trilled, smiling.

James, Remus, and Tobias looked at Sirius and in unison muttered, "Whipped."

Sirius glared at the others then sighed. "By the way… the singing bit was James' idea. I just wanted to play the song."

Silver sighed and rolled her eyes as she started up the music. The song was by Montgomery Gentry and one of her favorites. And while it was very close to Draco's life… Silver hoped her husband and friends wouldn't mangle it too badly.

After a few moments, Sirius started singing, with James, Remus, and Tobias on background.

"His old man was a rebel yeller:  
Bad boy to the bone.  
He'd say: "Can't trust that other fella,"  
He'd judge 'em by the purity of blood.

"He was raised to think like his Dad:  
Narrow mind full of hate.  
On the road to no-where fast,  
Till the Grace of God got in the way.

"Then he saw the Light

And hit his knees and cried and said a prayer:  
Rose up a brand new man;

Left the old one right there"

Mallory felt Draco's hand squeeze hers as he heard the song. Smiling warmly, she squeezed back.

"Here's to the strong; thanks to the brave.  
Don't give up hope: some people change.  
Against all odds, against the grain,  
Love finds a way: some people change.

"Thank God for those who make it:  
Let them be the Light.

"(Let them be the light)  
(Some people change.)  
Here's to the strong; thanks to the brave.  
Don't give up hope: some people change.  
Against all odds, against the grain,  
Love finds a way:

Some people change."

When the song ended, Draco's eyes filled with tears. He _had_ changed and somehow he knew that no matter what happened in the future, he'd never go back to the way he was.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_4 years later_

It had taken a lot of effort and help from the Potters, the Weasleys, and Sirius and Remus, but it was worth it…

Draco stood on the front porch of the American-style farmhouse that he now owned with Mallory and their two children, Bradley and Marni. It was mid afternoon and there wasn't a cloud in the sky as Draco leaned on the rail, looking at the cluster of 4 apple trees next to the dirt driveway that led to the road.

It was the first home he'd owned himself… and he was proud of the family he'd raised here.

"_The only ground I ever owned _

_Was sticking to my shoes  
Now I look at my front porch _

_And this panoramic view  
I can sit and watch the fields fill up  
With rays of glowing sun  
_

"_Or watch the moon lay on the fences  
Like that's where it was hung  
My blessings are in front of me  
It's not about the land  
I'll never beat the view  
From my front porch looking in"_

A happy squeal made Draco turn and he saw Mallory tickling 3 1/2 year-old Marni while the little girl laughed and shrieked with joy. Their almost 2-year-old was tottering around with his toddler cup and apparently trying to dance. Leaning against the house, Draco smiled as he watched his family.

"_There's a carrot top who can barely walk  
With a sippy cup of milk  
A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong  
'Cause she likes to dress herself  
And the most beautiful girl holding both of them  
And the view I love the most  
Is my front porch looking in"_

Mallory grabbed both children and laughed as they squirmed and tried to get away…. But, as usual, Mallory was quicker and stronger and soon she had Marni in her arms and was swinging her around upside down, Marni's blonde hair swirling around as her blue eyes danced with a child's happiness.

Bradley grabbed his mother's robes and tugged and even through the window, Draco could hear the toddler screaming, "Up! Up!"

"_I see what beautiful is about  
When I'm looking in  
Not when I'm looking out  
_

"_There's a carrot top who can barely walk  
With a sippy cup of milk  
A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong  
'Cause she likes to dress herself  
And the most beautiful girl holding both of them  
Yeah the view I love the most_

_Is my front porch looking in"_

With a final look at the summer day, Draco rapped on the window and watched his children run towards him as he opened the door. Mallory smiled at her husband as he hugged and kissed his son and daughter. It was nice that Draco finally had a family he could be proud of.


End file.
